


Ошибка игрока

by DevilSoul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Drama, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul
Summary: Цена свободы у каждого своя.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 10





	Ошибка игрока

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок любимой бете.   
> P.S. Дисней, не надо так.  
> Пост 9-ка. Спонсор фика: подорожник.

Тишину медицинского отсека нарушил лёгкий стон.

— Генерал Хакс? — Скрип сапогов откуда-то сбоку ударил в виски жгучей болью, которая отступила не сразу.

— Капитан Нэлл? — Хакс не решился открыть глаза, однако и без этого узнал голос. — Где мы?

— В секторе 7G.

— Так близко..? — Попытка встать провалилась: грудь сдавило, лишив дыхания, и Хакс упал обратно на подушки. Приборы вокруг противно запищали.

— Гравитационные аномалии от «Старкиллер» нас не заденут. — Хотя капитан говорил быстро и уверенно, он явно просчитал немало вариантов главной новости перед тем, как её озвучить: — Последний Орден пал.

Хакс зажмурился до боли, сделав судорожный вдох сквозь сжатые зубы, а потом медленно открыл глаза:

— Потери? — От запаха антисептика закружилась голова.

— Весь флот Палпатина уничтожен.

Мэлл стоял по стойке смирно в шаге от койки. Чёрная форма Первого Ордена была пропитана засохшей кровью, а кое-где виднелись обугленные следы от бластеров — значит, спасательная операция прошла не без осложнений. По приказу Хакса, который тот отдал заранее, до финальной битвы долетели не все командиры. Прайд был настолько обескуражен доверием своего Императора, что даже не заметил такую пропажу. Или не придал значения.

— Сопротивление ещё на Экзеголе? — На самом деле Хакс хотел знать о судьбе лишь одного человека, малодушно надеясь, что его жизнь унесло вместе с флотом ситхов.

— Нет, они только что покинули планету. Судя по нашим данным, у них новый предводитель — По Дэмерон. И мусорщица жива.

«Полетел ли ты за ней и в этот раз, глупец?» — сердце забилось чаще от одной мысли, что Кайло оказался настолько предсказуемым и не смог добраться до девчонки. Снова.

— Прикажете отправиться следом? — уточнил Нэлл.

Всё существо Хакса хотело крикнуть «да!». Но он уже совершил ошибку, поддавшись чувству. Больше такого он себе не позволит. И точно не в отношении тех, кто хоть как-то связан с грёбанной Силой.

— Нет. — Хакс впился короткими ногтями в ладони и с трудом взял себя в руки. — Нет.

— Тогда какие будут распоряжения?

Босые ноги встретились с полом. Прохлада дюрастали вернула мыслям некое подобие спокойствия. Хакс облизнул пересохшие губы и приказал:

— Отправьте на Экзегол поисковый отряд. — Он попытался самостоятельно встать, однако левая нога подогнулась от неожиданной боли, и ему пришлось опереться на вовремя подставленное плечо. — И принесите мой датапад.

— Есть, генерал. — Нэлл аккуратно посадил его обратно на койку. В его взгляде не было ни беспокойства, ни презрения. Хакс не ждал иного от человека, которого рекомендовала ему когда-то Фазма. — Что-нибудь ещё?

Хакс опустил взгляд: в разрезе халата под слоем бакты было видно, что кожа на ноге идеально ровная, чистая. Но боль...

— Трость, — ответил он безэмоционально и лёг обратно, позволив ожившему рядом дроиду установить новые датчики.

Нэлл коротко кивнул. Когда он вышел за дверь, Хакс погладил кожу на груди, куда был сделан парализующий выстрел, и начал тихо смеяться.

— Победа! — Его тело трясло, из горла вырывались сиплые звуки, перерастающие в судорожный смех.

У них почти не осталось флота — сохранились лишь те корабли, которых перепрограммировали люди Хакса. Люди, которые были готовы пойти за ним до конца. Те, для кого именно он был символом Первого Порядка.

Брендол, Сноук, Верховный Совет, Прайд, Палпатин. Больше никаких приказов сверху. Ничего.

Кайло? Этот высокомерный мальчишка просто не смог бы выжить в таком сражении. А он был там — Хакс не сомневался.

Его скрутил очередной приступ хохота.

Свобода и власть — то, к чему он шёл всю жизнь, теперь были в его руках. Но отчего-то их вкус на языке неприятно горчил.

***

С неба падали горящие куски обшивки кораблей. Всё так искрилось и переливалось, что на это было больно смотреть. Так страшно, но так красиво — с таким восхищённым волнением он в детстве наблюдал за тренировками Люка, так впервые собирал свой меч, который то и дело норовил взорваться прямо на верстаке. С таким же опасливым восторгом спорил с Хаксом ещё на «Старкиллер». Всё это, казалось, было в прошлой жизни.

Со всех сторон доносился грохот и взрывы, а в воздухе пахло причудливой смесью гари, масла и озона. Кайло лежал на голых камнях и смотрел в хмурое небо немигающим взглядом. Наверное, впервые в жизни обстановка вокруг не совпадала с его внутренними ощущениями.

Он думал, что отправив Рей своё воплощение Силы, спасёт её и получит долгожданное облегчение. Восстановит баланс, найдёт прощение у демонов своего прошлого. Но вместо этого «воскрешение» выпило его до остатка. Дрожь пробирала до костей, тело мелко подрагивало. Кайло едва мог двигаться. 

И совершенно не слышал Силу.

Он как будто разом потерял все органы чувств. И остался один. Во всей Вселенной. Кайло на миг почувствовал облегчение; им больше никто не манипулировал, никто не властвовал над его желаниями, никто не указывал дорогу. Но следом пришла пустота.

Если свобода — это полное одиночество, возможно, он поторопился с желаниями.

Кайло зажмурился, проглатывая комок в горле, и прислушался к тишине внутри. Ничего.

Плиты под ним начали трескаться, выпуская клубы пара откуда-то снизу. Слева что-то взорвалось, щёку обдало жаром. Кайло перекатился на бок, попытался встать. Когда он не смог даже приподняться на локте, то лёг на живот, опёрся обеими руками о неровные камни и сделал рывок вверх. Кажется, он закричал от боли, но внутреннее чувство беспомощности затопило его с головой, отключив и зрение, и слух.

Злость, в секунды закипевшая в нём, не нашла привычного выхода и взорвалась внутри жаркими искрами. Кайло вскрикнул и потерял сознание.

***

Кантины в Неизведанных Регионах не только набирали популярность среди контрабандистов всех мастей, но и били все рекорды по сочетанию несочетаемого: одновременно с чемпионатом по боям без правил проводили выставку редких пород лот-котов. Хакс с радостью прикупил бы себе пару нексу у добросовестных заводчиков, которые прилетели полюбоваться на милых котиков, но пока он сидел за столом с местным авторитетом — Ордо — и играл в Сабакк, ему было никак не отвлечься. Казалось, каждое короткое моргание давало забраку преимущество и возможность смухлевать.

Маска только усугубляла положение: хотя заявись Хакс сюда с открытым лицом, он тут же бы угодил под стражу — Сопротивленцы только казались наивными дураками. Как только в их руках появилась толика власти и возможность достучаться до нынешнего Сената, как все известные представители Первого Порядка были объявлены в розыск — за их головы и знаки отличия платили столько, что даже торговцы всякой незаконной дрянью готовы были заявиться в столицу.

Хакс уже доигрывал бесперспективную партию в Сабакк, как на комлинк пришло сообщение с Корусанта:

«Жду твои координаты. Спасибо, что согласился встретиться. Ты не представляешь, насколько это важно. Т.»

Он отправил ответ, безрадостно вздохнув. И всё же что-то внутри отозвалось давно позабытым азартом. Если всё пройдёт успешно, у него появится надёжная защита и рычаг, которому вполне по силам переключить основные голоса Сената в нужную сторону, но пока этого слишком мало.

Специально отвлёкшись и дав соперникам преимущество, Хакс повысил ставку на пару фишек и спросил:

— Так где ваш чемпион, Ордо? — Голос прогнало через вокодер, отчего звук получился более низким и хриплым. 

Ордо почесал рукой в рогатом затылке и неприятно улыбнулся:

— Тренируется. Хочешь сделать ставку, Скарр?

Они с ребятами вскрыли карты, и Хакс в ответ показал свой далёкий от победы расклад.

— Полагаю, хоть где-то смогу отыграться.

Вокруг громко засмеялись. Пока довольный Ордо грёб со стола выигрыш, он смерил «Скарра» странным взглядом и сказал уже тише:

— Вход слева, с улицы. И ты это, осторожно. У Кайдена с рыжими разговор короткий.

Дрожь прокатилась по телу. Интуиция редко подводила Хакса, и сейчас она просто кричала о том, что об этой встрече лучше забыть. Но выбора особо не было. Ему нужен был именно он.

— Тогда постараюсь не разговаривать с ним. — Хакс поднялся, опёрся на трость с металлическими вставками и легко сделал шаг по направлению к выходу.

Ордо ухмыльнулся и, сделав жест стоящей у дверей в кантину охране, кивнул.

В тренировочном зале неярко горела лишь одна лампа — рядом с импровизированном рингом, по которому в странном танце двигался человек. Его лица было не разобрать: тканевая маска закрывала нижнюю половину, а на глаза падали пряди тёмных волос, которые выбились из пучка на затылке.

Свободные штаны не мешали движениям — это была единственная одежда на Кайдене. Поджарое тело блестело от пота, на руках и спине перекатывались мышцы. Заворожённый, Хакс не сразу вспомнил, зачем пришёл сюда, поэтому едва заметно вздрогнул, когда к нему обратились:

— Если ты пришёл, чтобы заплатить за мой проигрыш, то катись в пасть сарлакку.

— Нет, — отрезал Хакс и наконец удостоился взгляда. Ему показалось в нём что-то знакомое, но Кайден тут же отвернулся. — Даже не планировал портить вам статистику.

В этот момент трость в руках щёлкнула и раздвинулась. В зале стало чуточку светлее из-за показавшейся колбы с коаксиумом. Кайден замер, тут же прекратив тренировку. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, а руки пару раз сжались в кулаки.

— Тогда что?

— Я хочу купить у вас время.

***

Если честно, Кайло не особо понимал, зачем ввязался в эту авантюру. С самого начала было понятно, что Скарру нужно отвлечь внимание нужного человека. Поэтому, когда запахло жаренным, надо было просто стрясти с того плату и отдать в лапы Ордо. Но когда тот приказал Кайло придушить незадачливого воришку лично, образ Кайдена дал трещину.

— А можно… — начал Скарр и попытался отодвинуться подальше.

— Нет, — припечатал Кайло и вжал того ещё глубже в нишу. Чужой вокодер отозвался хрипами, но охрана, которая была совсем рядом, не заметила их и забежала за угол. — Проще было убить Ордо, чтобы стащить у него что-то. Или ты из тех, кто не пачкает руки?

Под ним фыркнули:

— Не был готов тягаться с его ручной собачкой.

Непрозрачный намёк всколыхнул уже позабытое чувство кристально чистой ярости:

— Он мне не хозяин!

— Это я уже заметил, — сказал Скарр так, будто хотел извиниться одной интонацией. — Маячок показывает, что Ордо уже далеко. Теперь нам можно выйти?

Кайло по старой привычке попробовал прислушаться к Силе и приложился затылком о стену, прогоняя наваждение.

— Да, — ответил он глухо. — Иди за мной.

Он давно не приводил никого в своё логово. Бои и тренировки помогали забыться, поэтому здесь Кайло почти не появлялся. Дальше прихожей они не пошли. Скарр «открыл» свою трость и отдал её:

— Как было обещано. И… — Свободной рукой он нырнул во внутренний карман куртки, рядом с сердцем, и достал точно такую же колбу: — Надеюсь, моя жизнь входит в эту стоимость.

Когда Скарр передал её, то встал, заложив руки за спину, и выпрямился так до боли знакомо. Во всей Вселенной было не счесть военных, но за столько лет Кайло выучил эту позу и запомнил каждую деталь. Ошибки быть просто не могло. Теперь он лучше рассмотрел «Скарра»: металлическая маска не закрывала отросшие рыжие волосы, тело казалось ещё более щуплым, не спасала даже свободная одежда, которая только казалась небрежной — Кайло уже оценил качество материала, пока они прятались от охранников.

За те пару секунд, что ушли на осознание, собеседник начал нервничать и, опомнившись, сменил позу:

— Что-то не так?

Кайло оставил у себя одну из колб, а ту, что была в трости, отдал вместе с ней.

— Я помог тебе не ради кредитов.

— Что? — Хакс принял трость. — Мы едва знакомы.

— Ага, — усмехнулся Кайло с горечью. — Ты сломлен так же, как и я.

— Что за бред вы несёте? — Чужая рука потянулась к бластеру на ноге. — Я не понимаю, о чём вы.

— Не ври хотя бы себе, Хакс.

Дуло бластера нацелилось Кайло в голову.

— Откуда вы меня знаете?

Даже через вокодер было слышно, как в голос вернулись приказные нотки. Это странным образом позабавило Кайло. Он потянулся к резинке, распустил волосы и медленно снял с лица маску.

— Убьёшь меня? — спросил он устало.

— Ты! — рука, сжимающая бластер, дрогнула, а потом тот отправился обратно в кобуру. Вместо этого Хакс выверенным движением ударил Кайло тростью по ноге, отчего тот упал на одно колено. — Дерись!

Тихо рассмеявшись, Кайло встал на оба колена, но голову не опустил:

— Хватит с нас войны.

— Когда ты успел заделаться в философы? — Хакс упёр конец трости ему в грудь. — Дерись! — крикнул он и ударил теперь по руке. — Приложи этой своей Силой.

— Её больше нет, — прошептал Кайло и прикрыл глаза.

— Что?

— Её больше нет! — повторил Кайло чуть ли не криком, рывком поднялся на ноги, в пару движений скрутил Хакса и выкинул того за дверь.

***

Потребовалась стандартная неделя, чтобы желание вновь увидеть Кайло перешло из стадии навязчивой идеи в своеобразный вызов. Чего Хакс точно не ожидал, что его всеми возможными способами будут игнорировать.

Кайло были рады в любом заведении. Ордо при встрече в одной из кантин его даже пальцем не тронул. Похоже, Кайден был местным любимчиком у многих влиятельных людей и иномирцев. Хакс всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что он сошёл с ума. Помешался. Иначе никак было не объяснить того, что после украденных координат Камино он сразу не рванул туда. Вместо этого Хакс не пропускал ни одного боя, а после пытался выловить Кайло и хотя бы поговорить. Но тщетно.

И вот наконец, когда ему удалось достать Кайло настолько, что тот ещё до схватки подошёл к нему сам с угрозами о расправе за преследование, их уединение нарушили.

— Я не вовремя? — Мужчина в плаще опустил капюшон и слабо улыбнулся. Маленькая девочка, стоящая рядом, крепко держала его за руку. — Привет.

— Здравствуй. — Хакс жестом предложил тому присесть и крепко схватил Кайло за руку, не позволяя тому уйти. — После боя. Один разговор.

— Хорошо, — стало ему ответом. — И потом ты исчезнешь.

Хакс неопределённо кивнул и отпустил чужое запястье. Прикосновение жгло.

Когда Кайло исчез из поля зрения, Хакс протянул старому другу руку:

— Прости за это, Озз. Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Тиберий пожал руку в ответ и одарил его нечитаемым взглядом:

— Тебя было просто найти. Теряешь хватку.

— Пока лишь тебе удалось меня найти. — Хакс передёрнул плечами и провёл рукой по краю маски. — А кто твоя спутница? Представишь нас?

— Это Ариадна.

Девочка, молчаливо сидящая рядом, выпрямила спину и хлопнула светлыми пушистыми ресницами:

— Здравствуйте. Папа сказал, что вас нужно называть Скарр. Очень приятно.

На фоне всего сброда кантины она выглядела ангелом во плоти. Хакс не понимал, зачем Тиберий взял её с собой в такую даль. В Сенате хоть и были волнения, но пока не настолько серьёзные.

— Можешь посмотреть партию. — Тиберий указал дочери на соседний стол, где два вуки играли в голошахматы, и добавил заговорческим шёпотом: — Только не подсказывай им.

— Хорошо. — Ариадна серьёзно кивнула, грациозно спрыгнула со стула и отошла.

— Вот так просто? — Хакс кивнул на неё.

Тиберий, тяжело вздохнув, прикрыл глаза:

— Она за себя постоит. Это я. Я не могу защитить её.

— А как же оружие? — Уже несколько недель как любопытство ело Хакса. Тиберий писал только намёками, но описывал что-то такое, что точно поможет им в предстоящей войне. — Судя по твоим рассказам, у тебя самая лучшая защита.

— Это она, Хакс, — проговорил Тиберий обречённо и подался ближе. — Оружие, про которое я говорил.

— Но как? — Хакс, конечно, помнил предложения уйти к другу в личную лабораторию, но насколько он знал, нанятые учёные не занимались био-инженерией.

— Ты же знаешь про Орден Надежды во главе с Рей Скайуокер? Им было мало нового храма, они устраивают рейды. Хотят найти себе подобных, как это было когда-то давно.

У Хакса внутри всё замерло и перевернулось. Он бросил короткий взгляд на Ариадну.

— Озз, нет!

— Мне нужен хотя бы год, пока я не найду учителя. Она... — Тиберий одарил дочь ласковым взглядом: напополам с нежностью там была горечь. — В ней не та Сила, о которой говорят в Ордене. Она не просто двигает предметы. — Повисла тихая, тяжёлая пауза: — Ариадна сводит людей с ума. Она читает чужие мысли и подчиняет других своей воле. Иногда не спит ночами из-за видений.

Хакс непроизвольно застонал и выпил до дна кореллианский виски, который стоял перед ним на столе. Когда друг просил некоторое время присмотреть за мощнейшим оружием, как-то не сразу представлялась маленькая девочка с такими способностями.

— Светлая или Тёмная сторона — мне всё равно. Я люблю её и не хочу, чтобы она страдала, шла против своей природы. Хакс, ты единственный, кому я могу довериться. Обещаю, она не причинит тебе вреда. Всего год, прошу!

— Я долго не сижу на месте, ты же знаешь. И бываю в скверных местах.

— Она будет приглядывать за кораблём.

Хакс заранее знал, что проиграл этот спор. В будущем помощь члена Сената будет неоценима.

Сейчас выживший Первый Орден искал союзников по всей Галактике, внедрялся в республиканские структуры на всех уровнях и готовил обучающие программы для нового поколения. Им точно пригодятся чувствительные к Силе — то же предложение он хотел сделать Кайло, переборов свою гордость. Хакс не верил, что Сила покинула того навсегда. И если он сделает красивый жест сейчас, пока Кайло относительно беспомощен...

— Я согласен, — сказал Хакс. — Но мне нужен корабль помощнее и команда.

— Спасибо. — Тиберий сжал край стола, словно хотел сделать что-то другое, но удержал себя.

Они ещё некоторое время обсуждали детали. А потом их прервал громкий рык: за столом вуки сидели Ариадна и Кайло, которым, судя по всему, уступили доску для новой партии.

— Хакс? — обеспокоенно спросил Тиберий.

Оба игрока прожигали друг друга взглядом, а вуки рядом живо переговаривались, изредка подсказывая что-то Кайло. Но тот лишь усмехался — маски на нём уже не было. А потом Ариадна наклонилась вперёд и начала что-то нашёптывать на ухо своему сопернику и рукой указывала в их сторону.

— Выпьешь со мной, Озз?

— Конечно. — Тиберий подозвал официанта. — Насчёт корабля: мой хороший знакомый распродаёт коллекцию. У него есть модернизированный «Призрак» и...

Дальше Хакс не слушал. Он встретился взглядом с Кайло, который осторожно ему улыбнулся. Под ложечкой засосало, во рту вмиг стало сухо. У них впереди был разговор, и интуиция Хакса на этот раз почему-то молчала, не сигнализируя об опасности. Это было необычное чувство, особенно в отношении Кайло. Но, возможно, Хакс сможет когда-нибудь к этому привыкнуть. Он вдруг понадеялся, что у него будет на это время.


End file.
